Clove and Cato: Together Forever
by angierox1998
Summary: From when they met, as kids to their last words. From when they became friends to when they started dating. Cato and Clove's life. I think its O.C.
1. Chapter 1

Clato Fan Fiction Chapter one: Today we meet

I heart Cato and Clove, so I'm writing this fan fiction about the two of them. And it shows that they are not blood-thirsty careers but children thrown into this world. I'm not sure how long it would be so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games, 'cuz if I did, then Cato and Clove would have won. Alexander Ludwig and Isabelle Furman are not mine. (BUT I DO 3 A.L.)

**Clove Pov.**

"Mom, can we go?" I ask. Mom says that we are finally done moving our stuff, and today we will finally get to meet our neighbors. I heard that they have a child my age.

"Hold your horses, Clove." My mom calls from the second floor of our new house. Our new house was made out of rocks (Duh, we're the masonry district) and it was beautiful. I'm not that type of girly-girl so hearing me say something is beautiful is very rare.

"I'm coming," she calls as she was running down. "Now, Clove, make a good impression on these people. When I'm at work I want to see if they could watch you." My parents were peacekeepers in district two, but they often leave and go to where ever peace is needed to be kept. She is downstairs now and she looks stunning. Mom was wearing a soft brown crow-neck sweater with a dark brown skirt.

"You look great, mom. Now can we go?" I ask again.

"Fine," My mom tells me as she straightens the light blue dress I was wearing, the one that she literally had to wrestle me into. I also wore black leggings and the flats that my mom said will look good on me.

We walked next door, I wanted to run; but mom says even though I am only three years old, I had to be poised. Whatever that meant. We cross the lawn and my heart began to race, I hope that my new neighbors liked me and I hope that their child could be my friend.

_*Ding-Dong*_ the loud annoying sound brings me back to reality. The door opens a crak and I see a blonde boy peering at us, and then calling "MOM! THERE'S PEOPLE AT THE DOOR!" in a very loud voice.

"LET THEM IN, I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND!" an equally loud voice called back.

The boy opened the door a little wider and even though I was nervous, my mother confidently stepped in. Soon another woman joined the three of us at the door. She was dressed in a grey cardigan with a black dress.

"Cato. Let these people in more politely, will ya?" she says to the little boy. _*Cato*_ that name registers in my head. Then she turns to us, "Please forgive my soon, he is only three. Come in."

"My daughter Clove is three, too." My mom announces proudly. "We are you new neighbors"

"That's great." The two moms begin to talk, fist about me and Cato, then about dresses and then about the training center. When they finally notice that Cato and I are bored to death, his mother tells us to go out and have fun.

"YAY!" Cato screams, jumping up, he pulls me by the hands and asks if I wanted to play tag.

I then, too, leap up, and tag him saying "you're it!" and scurrying away. From then, Cato and I became best friends.

That is only the beginning of our little story.

**A.N.**

Did you like it? Hit review or add me to your alerts/favourites. I'll do Clove's POV and Cato's, altough i may do mostly Clove's. Suggestions?

-Angie


	2. Chapter 2

Clato Fan Fiction Chapter two: Age 6, a new start pt 1

I heart Cato and Clove, so I'm writing this fan fiction about the two of them. And it shows that they are not blood-thirsty careers but children thrown into this world. I'm not sure how long it would be so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games, 'cuz if I did, then Cato and Clove would have won. Alexander Ludwig and Isabelle Furman are not mine. (BUT I DO heart A.L.)

Clove POV

"Clove, honey," my mom calls using her sweet voice that she usually uses when she wants something. "It's time for you to go to the training center." She tells me.

"Now?" I ask, stunned. Kids normally start there at age 8. I wasn't even 7 yet.

"Well, Clove. Your father was a Victor and he has always wanted you to follow in his footsteps. You will start at the center next week Monday. Oh yeah! Cato will be there, too." She tells me. Her tone told me that there was no arguing with her. At least Cato would be there. He was my best friend.

"Fine." I tell her, there was nothing more to say. With that, I run out to find Cato.

Cato POV

"Cato! Come here now!" My mom shrieks. What could I have done now that she found out about?

"Coming!" I scream, running over.

"It's time for you to start training," she tells me in a fake sweet voice.

"But…But…MOM! I'm only 7." I protest.

"But Clove is 6 and she is starting to train this year which puts her in an advantage." My mother tells me. I look away in disgust. Since my grandfather was a victor, I was forced to follow in his grandfather's steps.

"FINE." I tell my mother, "I'm going to find Clove, now." I throw on my shoes and run outside.

I had just began to run, when someone or someone bumped into me.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" I yell absentmindedly, at the person that bumped me. She or he was wearing a dark green sweater so I couldn't see who it was.

"Geesh, Cato cat, it's just me." A voice pipes. It was Clove.

"I'm sorry, Clovers. It's just that my mom told me that I would be going to the training center, like next week." I tell her.

"Its okay, Cato. If it makes you feel better, I'll be there too. As long as we aren't reaped the same year it will be fine. Otherwise you will die." Clove jokes. But I know she will be great. Clove has stellar hand-eye coordination.

"Okay, Clove. Whatever you say." I tell her with a smile on my face.

"Now, lets enjoy our few last days of freedom." She suggests and the two of us run off toward the lake. It was our favourite place.

Clove POV

Today was the day. Today, I would start to train at the training center. For the last week, Cato and I spent our last days of freedom at the lake, running around and swimming. I pull myself up, and I go to my closet. I open it and choose a longish dark green t-shirt (my favourite colour) and tight stretchy black pants, with combat boots. I walk downstairs to eat and have my mom put my hair up.

"What's for breakfast today, mom?" I ask as I head down the stairs.

"Hash-browns, eggs and oatmeal. What would you like, dear?" my mom says to me.

"Hash-browns, please," I reply. I sit down and my mom ties my hair into a cute ponytail with little balls coming down my head. I finish eating.

"Let's go. We will be going to the training center with Cato and Callie." She tells me. I grab my lunch and we head out to where Cato and his mom were waiting.

We get to the huge recreational training center. Apparently we had to take a test to see if we would qualify for the official center.

"Hello. My name is Conner. I am the head trainer here. You must be…Clove and Cato. And your mothers. I'm sorry but, parents are not allowed in here. They will be learning the rules, and checking the place out today. For the next year, they will train here for a year and then they will take the test." A large man tells us.

"Bye Clove, honey. Be good," My mom tells me. Then she and Cato's mom (Callie) leaves.

The three of us go down a long corridor and the man begins talking again.

"So basically, you must get here before 9 everyday, but its open anytime. At 4 o' clock, training and school are over. Then you can go home. But really, like I said before, the training center is open anytime." Connor tells us, "Oh, this is the main training room." He points to a very, very large gym. I can hear Cato gasp.

There were dummies everywhere, except for that small area that is apparently for hand-to-hand combat. The weapon choices were amazing. I turn around and I see Cato with his mouth dropped open.

"Close your mouth, Cato. You'll catch flies," I joke.

"Hahaha very funny CLOVERS" he says, teasing me back.

"Okay." Connor says, "There is a knife station, one for swords, another for bow and arrows. There is an area for spearing; there are survival skills, which you must attend once a month."

We keep going on our tour and we learn rules and stuff. At the end of the day, Connor tells us to be here tomorrow at 9, and not to be late. Me and Cato's moms comes and picks us up.

"What did you think?" My mom asks the two of as, as Cato's mother nods in agreement.

"Well, it wasn't what I expected," I tell them truthfully.

"I was surprised. But I can't wait start training," Cato says.

"Ditto," I say in agreement. It had been an interesting day, and I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

A.N.

What ya think? I'll try to update more often. Reviews?

-Angie


	3. Chapter 3

Clato Fan Fiction Chapter two: Age 6, a new start pt 2

I heart Cato and Clove, so I'm writing this fan fiction about the two of them. And it shows that they are not blood-thirsty careers but children thrown into this world. I'm not sure how long it would be so bear with me. J Sorry for the long wait and the one ahead of us, I have EQAO this week (ya, I'm in grade 6) and my teacher also signed us up for community service and physical labor.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Hunger Games, 'cuz if I did, then Cato and Clove would have won. Alexander Ludwig and Isabelle Furman are not mine. (BUT I DO heart A.L.)

Oh, yeah. I'm also writing a fantasy Fanfiction about Peeta. It features one of my best friends as Peeta's neighbor and best friend. If you want me to write a Fantasy Fan Fiction with you in it, (Preferably from The Hunger Games series), PM me.

Clove's POV

*Yawn* I can hear a loud irritating sound; I open one eye to look at my alarm clock. The dark green clock showed 6:30 and was beeping. That sound was not the upbeat song I choose for my alarm. On my nightstand, there was a note; cautiously, I picked it up. On it, it says:

Clove,

Wake up, NOW! Go get ready. Today is your first day at the training center. Get dressed; there is breakfast at the table. Don't eat too much. I'm getting some things; I'll be back before 7:30.

Mom

I stand up, and shower. Then I choose a dark green t- shirt and some black shorts. I tie my hair up the way my mom taught me. I go downstairs and find some hash-browns and cheesy bakery buns. I eat a bit, and then I take the pamphlet that my mom got yesterday about training. I read until my mom rushes in.

"Come on, Clove" My mom says, "Let's go."

"Coming," I say, and I run upstairs and grab my backpack and then rush back downstairs. The two of us go out on our lawn and I see Cato and his mother. I wave at them and smile. Today would be my first day at the training center!

We walk over there, and by the time we get there, its 8 o'clock. Connor greets us and he shows us our lockers and brings us to the main training room, even at 8, it's already filled with people.

"Okay, now, Rosemary and Callie, I'm afraid you will have to leave. We'll see you at four?" Connor tells them.

"Great, Callie and I will be here." My mom says, "Bye sweetie," She bends down and kisses me on the cheek. Then they leave.

"Until 9, you guys can do anything you'd like." Connor says and then leaves.

"So…" I say, looking at Cato, then the gym.

"So….." Cato copies.

"I'm going to start at maybe, spears." I say.

"I'm going to the fencing area." Cato tells me.

"I'll find you at 9." I promise and we separate.

The spear is a little heavy for me, although the trainer says I have good hand-eye coordination.

"Maybe you should try knives…..Clove." She tells me.

"Okay," I say. I'm considering it, but just then the bell rings. I turn and run to find Cato.

Cato POV

"Okay, remember…..Cato, this is all about technique not jabbing. You know, maybe you should try swords." The trainer at the fencing area tells me.

I'm thinking about it when the bell rings. I drop the foil I was practicing with and I run to find Clove.

*Bump* some one bumps me as I look for Clove.

"HEY!" I scream at the person, "Watch where you are going,"

"Well, hello to you too" it was Clove.

For the rest of the day we learn about levels for training and we go to track, knives, swords and survival. We are all in level one, but clove and I go to level 2 in track. She gets level 2 in knives, and I go to level 2 in swords. Soon, it was home time. I've met fairly interesting people today; most of these children were scared to death. I was too, at first, but I know I have to work harder to go to the games.

Clove's POV

Training was great, after 12 more years of training; I could easily win the games! Knife throwing is really fun, a lot lighter then spears and it make me more agile. Guess I'll have to beg mum to get me one for my birthday.

"How was your day?" my mom asks me and Cato, interrupting my thoughts.

"It was fun," Cato says,

"Great. I love it there," I put in.

"Good for you," Cato's mom says, "when you are 18, you could volunteer for the games and win!" I guess she didn't worry about us going the same year, because Cato was a year older. Oh well, I thought, one day I'll win the games.

A.N.

Hey everyone thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry for the short chapter, I promise to make it longer next time. And umm, I'm might not upload this week, I have to work on the Fantasy Fan Fiction (refer to top). And my EQAO's.

Oh yeah, I have a question, SHOULD Cato and Clove WIN THE GAMES? Tell me though review or PM. Thanks.

Angie


End file.
